


The powers that be...May they not be

by Kurai_kami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Creature Stiles, Crossover, Derek Deserves Nice Things, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not too slow, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slow Build, Smut Obviously, The Alpha Pack, he pulls his head out of his ass eventually, non Canon, stiles deserve nice things, you'll find out why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai_kami/pseuds/Kurai_kami
Summary: Change is apart of life. It will always come with challenges. Whatever comes my way I will overcome, that's what you should expect from a boy who runs with wolves.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, past allison argent / scott mccall, past lydia martin / jackson whittmore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles POV

I couldn't believe how crazy this past year has been.

Everything has changed… Well I changed. I’m so tired. Sometimes I just want to scream. I wouldn’t change anything. It all allowed me to grow. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger? At least it’s made me stronger. 

When the final bell of the day wrung, it brought me out of the demons plaguing mind. I gathered my unused notebook and placed it in my backpack and slowly left the classroom and head to the main entrance of the school. I spotted the gang waiting for me outside the building, “Hey guys.” I simply said to them and got a nod of acknowledgement from Boyd.

Isaac gave a small wave while Erica just slung her arm around my neck. “So what movies are we watching tonight, cause if I have to watch the Notebook one more time, I'm going to pull out my hair.” she groaned out which resulted in me giving a slight laugh out.

“I don't know, it’s our resident Sourwolf”s turn to decide on a movie.” I shrug, as we walk out, “We’ll meet at the pack house.”

I felt a shock go up my spine and froze. Something has triggered my ward. I reach for my phone and dialed Derek. “Come on Derek answer your phone.” I sighed impatiently. 

After a few rings the wolf answered.

“What do want Stiles?” Derek said on the other end of the phone.

“Something on the south side of our boarder was triggered, I'm coming to you right now and we'll head out there to see what triggered the ward to go off.” I rushed out, when Derek gave me the okay I ended the call and did a sharp U-turn and raced off to the pack house.

After getting Derek and racing through the wood to the area they needed to be. I looked around, trying to see if I can spot if the thing that tripped my wards was still here, but I saw nothing so I turned to Derek. “Do you smell what tracked through here that triggered my wards?” I asked as I looked at him expectantly.

Derek took in a deep breath through his nose to catch any scents that was not supposed to be there. He let out a soft growl   
“I smell nothing that could identify what it was but it smells powerful.” he simply stated.

I let out a troubled sighed “I’ll tell the pack to keep an eye out, let’s go.”

We turn and head towards my car. I lag a step behind Derek and wonder. When was the exact moment I’d fallen in love with him. I mean he has never been the nicest person to me or to anyone as a matter of a fact. Could you blame him though? He has been to hell and back. I trail my eyes over his person and smile. I doubt he would return my love but I can’t help how I feel. I have tried to stop but my feelings kept getting stronger. My only saving grace was that I could hide my sent.

I look back to the woods as I get into my baby. I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles POV

The drive back to the pack house was quiet. I kept wondering what had triggered my wards and if we were ready for whatever was coming. Like we deserved a break for once. Like what is wrong with this damn town every time we defeat something something else comes along. It’s a never ending cycle. Its driving me crazy. This time earned it namesake beacon because it is a damn beacon. I know we've been training our buts off, especially me, but you never know what could go wrong and I don't want to loose any of my friends...

I was finally brought out my thoughts when we stopped in front of the pack house. The summer after my seventeenth birthday we demolished the burnt down remains of the old hale house and built our pack house that is now standing in front of me. It’s much bigger. Derek had planned for it to be able to accommodate future members of the pack. He had at last decided to let go of the past and look toward his future, a new beginning with our pack. The night before the demolishing of the Hale house, Derek broke down crying in my room and it was gut wrenching. I wasn’t able to do anything but hold him.

Lydia had a field day with being able to do the interior design of our a pack house, and I must say she did a brilliant job of it. We all had our own rooms and also each couple had a room they shared. The only people in our pack that didn't have a partner was me, Derek and dear old Jackson.

When Lydia and Jackson decided that things weren't working out between them, they decided to be friends. Now you would think I would decide to take my chance with her then, but I had discovered that my feeling towards her turned into a sisterly love and my feelings for Derek has come to play. Lydia anyway went onto dating Cora. They make a good couple in my opinion.

My only wish is that Derek would see my love for him and something would happen between us, but I don't see anything happening any time soon...

We climbed out of Rosco ( my baby) and headed towards the house. I was making dinner for the pack tonight. I was thinking of making home made pizza and lasagna (I know its a lot but I'm feeding four wolves and a Kanima) and of course going with the theme of Italian, I've also decided to make tiramisu. As soon as we got into the house I went straight into the kitchen, I put my earphones in, played my music and got started on dinner and desert for tonight.

A couple hours had passed, and I was just about done with making the food when the pack started arriving and coming into the pack house. I pulled out my earphones just as I heard Erica say that something smelled good. 

“It better smell amazing, cause I didn't spend hours slaving away at the stove to make you assholes dinner.” I smirked as they all filed into the kitchen to see what I made for them to eat. 

“I see you went with Italian tonight.” Lydia said as she took her seat at the dinning table along with everyone else.

Most of the food was on the table, I put the last pizza on the table, there were three large margarita pizzas and two large dishes of lasagna. Once all of the pack members were seated, I called Derek down. He took the seat at the head of the table and I took mine at the left of him. “Alright lets eat.” I said and everyone dug in.

After dinner everyone went to the living room to get started on whatever movies Derek had decided on for them to watch tonight. Although before we can even touch the movies we needed to discus what happened early today with my wards. I looked over to Derek to let him know that it was time for us to let the pack know. Derek nodded back, “Before we start any kind of movie watching action, Stiles and I have some news to tell you.” once he got a nod from every single pack member who gave him they're attention.

“Early today one of Stiles wards were set off on the south side of our land border. We couldn't tell much from it besides the fact that whatever triggered it is powerful. So I want everyone on high alert, I don't want a single human in the pack to be left alone, leaving them venerable to an attack. Everyone got that?” he finished off and as everyone gave confirmation that they understood and will follow they're Alphas order. 

“So now that, that was addressed we'll get onto pack movie night.” I said while grinning.

“What movie atrocity did you decide to force us to watch?” Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow to which caused a smirk to come upon Derek's beautiful face.

“The first movie we’re starting off with is Epic Movie...” which let out a few groans and a few woops, “And followed by the Johnny English trilogy.” with that we put in the first movie and let the night of spoof movies begin.


End file.
